


ALAB University

by havenami



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Suspense, Thriller
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havenami/pseuds/havenami
Summary: See teaser video: https://youtu.be/-tWuVqZnoL4The ALAB University is the best school for performing arts in the Philippines known for its best teaching methods and practices for the aspiring artists. It is also known for producing the best performers worldwide. Annually, the students battle to become the Elite Five - the top five aces not only academically, but also in performing. The current Elite Five comprises John Paulo, Justin, Stellvester, Josh Cullen, and Felip Jhon for four years already. But the horror was just about to start on their last year at ALAB University as the Elite Five were forced to become experimental subjects. Along with the rest of the Elite Five, they battle to escape, eradicate, and eventually defeat the dark brink of the university called ALAB."My desire is to end this chaos." -John Paulo Nase"My desire is the chaos." -Justin De Dios
Relationships: Justin De Dios & John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Might have a sequel. Please support me if you want a sequel. :)
> 
> A Labyrinth for Artistic Beat University (ALAB-U) is a school where artists were honed to be the best ones. Behind its prestige lies the dark brink that was accidentally unveiled.
> 
> Official entry for the #SB19ATinAUFest June 2020 and hailed as the Favorite Pinunso AU
> 
> Warning: This story may contain trigger contents.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a pure work of fiction and may contain typographical and grammatical errors.

A Labyrinth for Artistic Beat (ALAB) University Character Profiles

John Paulo Nase

The top student of ALAB-U having an ultimately precise ability in singing with the right note, pitch, and tempo.

Justin De Dios

The top 2 student of ALAB-U and is also the son of the school's owner. He has a soothing voice that can even make people drift to sleep in just seven seconds.

Stellvester Ajero

The top 3 student of ALAB-U with a unique capability of imitating anyone's voice, even against the latest voice recognition technology.

Josh Cullen Santos

The top 4 student of ALAB-U having godly rapping skills, along with his good memorization ability.

Felip Jhon Suson

The top 5 student of ALAB-U and is known as the Dance Machine for his on-point grooves even with the quick change on the tempo.


	2. Prologue

Have you ever wondered why you exist? Or have you already found out why you exist?

"We are terribly sorry if there are times where we fail our duties as The Elite Five, but rest assured that we will do our best during the last year of our reigning."

We are the Elite Five of ALAB University, aiming to be the best performers in the world.

We want to make a name in the music industry with our extraordinary capabilities.

But it was all a dream that can never come true.

"You are the ALAB Elites. The university would never want to lose such talents like yours."

"I thought it was for the best. I'm sorry."

"You betrayed me. You betrayed us."

"Save me. Please."

"Why did we have to fall apart?"

"Stell come on, don't leave us!"

"Josh! Where are you?"

"Ken..."

"Justin...why?"

"I want to end this. Let's end this, Paulo."

What happened to us can never be irreversible.

Our burning desire is to end our suffering.

To end our suffering, we must end this chaos.

But if he is the chaos, will I be able to end him?

"My burning desire is to end this chaos."

"My burning desire is the chaos."

"ALAB Elites...are you ready?"


	3. RE-EVALUATION

**OCTOBER 26, 2018**

_"Nagreview ka na ba?"_

_"Kinakabahan ako!"_

_"Ayokong mapasama sa F Class."_

_"My mom even hired a professional trainer for me. Kailangan tumaas ang class ko."_

The day has arrived once again. It's the day of the re-evaluation. Everybody is feeling excited but nervous at the same time.

This is the day where the students of ALAB University gets reevaluated and be put to the F Class, E Class, D Class, C Class, B Class, A Class, and the Elite Five.

_"Sa tingin mo kaya magbabago ang order ng Elite Five?"_

_"Nah, malabo. Mag-aapat na taon nang hindi nagbabago ang Elite Five."_

_"Biruin mo, kahit seniors natalo nila kahit freshmen palang sila."_

The Elite Five is the top five students of ALAB University that raise the school's reputation. Even with the strictest training, these students paved the way and surpassed the expectations of many.

_"Ayan na sila. Grabe, ngayon ko nalang ulit sila nakita."_

_"Bakit kasi may sarili silang building? Pati library at sariling cafeteria."_

_"This time, I'll oust Josh or Ken sa Elite Five. I won't let my training go to waste."_

Every student of the A Class is truly eager to qualify the Elite Five.

But in reality, they know themselves that they can never oust them.

**NOVEMBER 2, 2018**

It's the day of the announcement of reevaluation results. Mixed reactions filled the gymnasium, as some students made their class higher, while some failed to do so.

**"And that's all for the students who qualifies the A Class. Now, for the Elite Five, may we have our dearest Chairman De Dios to announce the results,"** the ALAB University's President, Robin Hood, spoke.

The chairman stood up with grace and walk towards the podium. Upon glancing the list of the Elite Five, the eyebrows of the chairman twitched in disappointment.

_"Top 2 again... nothing's new. You've disappointed me again Justin,"_ the chairman uttered in his mind.

He immediately replace his expression into a blissful one to avoid suspicion.

**"There are only 10 students that were yet to be called. This means that the lucky five will become the Elite Five and the other five will be disqualified and will be kicked out. Now, if I didn't call your names, then that only means that you need to pack your things and leave the university premises before this day ends. You have failed to contribute to the ALAB University's unwavering class and reputation. Thus, you must face the consequences,"** Chairman De Dios said with coldness. 

Sitting not too far is the unbothered expression of the latest top student, John Paulo Nase. Beside him is the guy who has been biting his nails out of nervousness. He is Stellvester Ajero, who can't help but to be nervous despite being the top 3 student last year.

**"Stell, tigilan mo na yan. Nakakahiya!"** Josh Cullen Santos, the former top 4 student scolded to his long-time friend. Stell's childish act embarrassed him. 

**"Hindi ka ba kinakabahan, Josh? Baka maalis tayo sa Elite Five. Kung saan last year na natin sa ALAB University, baka dun pa tayo matanggal,"** kabadong sagot ni Stell. 

**"Bakit ako kakabahan? Who cares if I get ousted? Ako yung sinayang nila,"** prenteng sagot ni Josh at ngumisi pa. 

**"Manahimik na kayo,"** malamig na sabi ni John Paulo na siyang nakapagpatigil sa dalawa sa pagbubulungan. 

They won't dare to disobey him as they know how Paulo behaves when annoyed. He can walk out at this moment to avoid the noise if the two continues chattering. 

**"The 5th and the most outstanding student in dancing spot was taken for the fourth time by Felip Jhon Suson,"** Chairman De Dios said. 

Everyone's eyes shifted to Felip Jhon Suson, also known as Ken, and found out him in hoodies and earphones. They knew at that moment that he is on his own world again. 

Justin lightly elbowed Ken to caught his attention. Ken confusedly stared at him and mouthed, _"What?"_

Justin could only shook his head and turn his head to the stage. 

**"Ah,"** Ken could only say while nodding and stood up to go to the stage. 

No one dared to make a sound while Ken was walking. Meanwhile, Ken didn't even bother to take off his hood nor his earphone. With a poker face, he reached the seat placed on the stage with a label, 5. 

John Paulo only heaved a sigh while watching Ken. He is used to his behavior and he won't bother scolding him anymore. 

Stell unconsciously did a facepalm with Ken's action while thinking, _"Buang talaga."_

Meanwhile, Josh was grinning widely while seeing Ken being savage again. 

_"As expected, Suson. Pero tatapatan kita pag tinawag na pangalan ko,"_ he thought. 

**"Thank you, Mr. Suson. And for the 4th spot and being the most outstanding student in rapping is obviously taken over by Josh Cullen Santos,"** Chairman De Dios said. 

**"Waaaah! Josh, nakapasok ka! Tumayo ka na dali!"** impit na sabi ni Stell na ginantihan naman ni Josh ng kibit-balikat. 

Hindi nagpatinag si Josh kahit na nagbubulungan na ang lahat dahil hindi sya umalis sa kinalalagyan nya. 

**"Thank you, Chairman De Dios. But I want my chair to be brought here. I want that spot to come to me voluntarily,"** Josh loudly said with all seriousness. 

Maging si Ken na nakaearphones ay napalingon kay Josh. Sakto kasing natapos ang kantang pinapatugtog nya nang magsalita si Josh kaya narinig nya ang sinabi ni Josh. 

_"Conceited as always, Santos,"_ Ken silently thought and glanced away from him. 

**"Josh, anong ginagawa mo?"** bulong ni Stell at bahagyang hinawakan ang braso ni Josh pero hindi siya pinansin nito. 

Bakas sa chairman ang gulat sa sinabi ni Josh pero mas lalo siyang napahanga dahil sa sinabi nya. He was wishing that his son could get at least half of Josh's confidence. 

The chairman glanced at his staff with a nod. Upon seeing this response, Josh let out a smirk again. 

_"I won't chase over my spot as I'm destined to be on that spot. It should come to me itself,"_ Josh said in his mind. 

**"Josh, aren't you being too much?"** tanong ni Justin. He can't help but speak up as Josh disrespected his father. 

**"Come on, Justin. Is it a big deal? Your father was even smiling as my remarks,"** Josh sarcastically said. 

As the chair with a label, 4, was moved on his seat, he turned towards the chairman and loudly said, _"Thank you Chairman!"_

**"You're welcome, Mr. Santos. Let's proceed to the 3rd spot and is also the most outstanding student in mimicry. Claiming his spot again, let's invite Stellvester Ajero to the third Elite seat,"** Chairman De Dios said. 

Upon hearing his name, Stellvester released a heavy sigh and a big smile. He quickly stood up and bowed to express his gratitude. 

John Paulo and Justin couldn't help but look at Stell with the cringe feelings. How come he's still nervous with the most obvious thing right now? 

**Back in Justin's mind, he knew that he lost again as he saw how his father's expression changed while saying who's the top 2 student.**

****

****

**"...Justin De Dios on the 2nd spot,"** Chairman De Dios said. He didn't even bother looking at his son while announcing his name. 

**"And on the first spot is Mr. John Paulo Nase who is also the most outstanding student in note accuracy,"** Chairman De Dios said monotonously. 

John Paulo quickly stood up as he badly wanted to end the ceremony as soon as possible. 

**"Congratulations, Elite Five, for maintaining your spots up to the last year of your journey at ALAB University. Please do reminded that I need to talk to all of you after this assembly. Thank you very much and good day,"** Chairmain De Dios said to end his speech. 

As the four elites sat on their spot, Josh felt a bit disappointed as he was left alone in the crowd. But he chose to ignore his sentiments to avoid embarrassment. 

**"May we invite Mr. Nase to give a short speech as the top elite of the year?"** the master of ceremony said. John Paulo complied and walk to the podium. 

_"Don't tell me na uulitin na naman nya yung speech nya last year?" "That would really be hilarious if he would let his last speech to be the same as his speech during the last three years." "Why does it have to be him again?"_

Despite hearing those mutters, John Paulo couldn't care less. 

**"Good day. Let's all have a great year. Thank you."** he said. 

Dismay was written on everyone's face as they guessed it right. He repeated his speech again... ...or so they thought. 

**"These three statements have been the content of my speech for the past three years of my reigning as the top elite. But I guess I had to make a change for my last year of stay here at ALAB University,"** he added that shocked everyone. 

Ken quickly took off his hoodie and earphones as he sensed something off.

 **"Being the top student doesn't always mean having the best privilege in this university. In the past four years, I had to maintain my composure to avoid ruining the image of our prestigious institution. Some students look up to me, but there are also some students that hate me; and that's understandable, of course, as my personality is not as nice as Stellvester has."** John Paulo said and took a quick glance at Stell.

**"We are terribly sorry if there are times where we fail our duties as The Elite Five, but rest assured that we will do our best during the last year of our reigning. The ALAB University honed us to be the best, so we should all give back to our alma mater. Thank you."** he said and walk towards his seat. 

Josh slowly clapped on his seat, followed by Stell and Ken, until Justin did the same. The rest of the crowd also applauded John Paulo's sincere speech. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your feedback! Thanks!


End file.
